Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat N
The Seventh Wars - Heat N was one of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat N was originally broadcast on February 1, 2004 on Five. *The heat final signified numerous events. **Foremost, it was a grudge match between Team Knightmare and Team Scutterbots, from Heat L of the Fourth Wars, where Spawn of Scutter defeated Knightmare in the heat final. Raging Knightmare achieved vengeance by hurling Spawn Again out of the arena. **Team Knightmare became the only team to have two machines flip opponents out of the arena. **This was the only time Team Scutterbots failed to reach the Semi-Finals. **It was the final appearance of Spawn Again. *Heat N is particularly memorable because Mr Psycho's head fell off during the first round. *NEAT Machine became one of only two international machines to fight in Series 7 and in a series earlier than Extreme 2 (the other being Ansgar). Competing robots *NEATer Machine and Chip were newcomers to the main competition, but had both been around for significantly longer - NEATer Machine (originally as NEAT Machine) fought in The Second World Championship and both series of Dutch Robot Wars, whilst Chip had fought in the New Blood Championship and had attempted to qualify for a number of series prior. *Contrarily, whilst coming from veterans teams, Topbot and The Executioner were completely new machines. Newcomers Chip From Prestatyn, Wales *Team Members: Rob Jones, Tom Ross & Gareth Jones *Weight: 97kg *Dimensions: 0.23m x 1.20m x 0.81m *Power: 750W electric motor *Weapons: Disc with 2 blades *Strengths: Destructive disc *Weaknesses: Untried design NEATer Machine From Sint Martensberg, The Netherlands *Team Members: Arthur Van Ulft, Albert Blomherd & Wouter Van Den Ende *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 1.10m x 1.60m x 1.06m *Power: 2 x 550W electric motors *Weapons: Axe & lifter *Strengths: Strong armour and speed *Weaknesses: Exposed wheels Veterans Raging Knightmare From Coalville, Leicestershire *Team Members: Nigel Paget, Lee Summers & Malcolm Summers *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.25m x 0.96m x 0.83m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Flipper *Strengths: High powered weaponry *Weaknesses: Lightweight body armour Revenge of Trouble & Strife From Belbroughton, Worcestershire *Team Members: Peter Forsey, Jake Forsey & Sam Forsey *Weight: 93kg *Dimensions: 0.47m x 1.20m x 0.92m *Power: 200W electric motor *Weapons: CO2 flipper & disc *Strengths: Disc and flipper *Weaknesses: High ground clearance R.O.C.S. From Darlington, County Durham *Team Members: Colin Sievers, Karl Sievers & Jacqui Sievers *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.88m x 1.06m x 1.15m *Power: 300W electric motor *Weapons: Hydraulic crushing beak *Strengths: Powerful crusher *Weaknesses: Lack of armour Spawn Again (seeded 6th) From East Tilbury, Essex *Team Members: Darren Hayden-Ball & Luke Jackman *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.90m x 1.02m x 0.70m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: CO2 flipper *Strengths: Very strong chassis *Weaknesses: None hopefully The Executioner From Hampton, Peterborough *Team Members: Mark Nenedich, Ian Sanford & Tom Sanford *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 0.94m x 0.70m *Power: 2 x 1500W electric motors *Weapons: Vertical spinning disc *Strengths: Disc and powerful motors *Weaknesses: Untried design Topbot From Clondalkin, Dublin *Team members: Benny Karstel & Andrew Karstel *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.27m x 1.15m x 0.93m *Power: 3 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning disc *Strengths: Runs both ways up *Weaknesses: Front heavy Round 1 Spawn Again (6) vs Chip vs NEATer Machine vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife NEATer Machine immediately went for Revenge of Trouble & Strife, but was unable to launch a significant attack. Meanwhile, Spawn Again pursued Chip, quickly got underneath it and threw it over the arena wall. Just at that moment, NEATer Machine attacked Revenge of Trouble & Strife with the axe, but the axehead flew off and NEATer Machine stopped moving. Spawn Again then launched an attack on Revenge of Trouble & Strife and flipped it over, before throwing it up against the arena wall. Revenge of Trouble & Strife righted itself and ran away from Spawn Again as NEATer Machine was counted out by Refbot. Spawn Again continued to flip Revenge of Trouble & Strife as NEATer Machine was attacked by Mr. Psycho and Dead Metal, with Mr. Psycho eventually pitting the Dutch machine. Qualified: Spawn Again & Revenge of Trouble & Strife Topbot vs R.O.C.S. vs Raging Knightmare vs The Executioner The four robots eventually engaged in battle and The Executioner's spinning disc caused the disc of Topbot to fly off from the robot. The Executioner then went after R.O.C.S. and Topbot drove perilously close to the edge of the open pit, but survived. The Executioner drove up onto the wedge of R.O.C.S., but the crushing weapon was not able to grab hold and The Executioner escaped. As Topbot was lurking in the CPZ, Mr. Psycho came across to attack it and his head fell off. The Executioner then appeared to stop moving and was attacked by Mr. Psycho's hammer, before being counted out by Refbot. Cease was called and the judges went for R.O.C.S. and Raging Knightmare. Qualified: R.O.C.S. & Raging Knightmare Round 2 R.O.C.S. vs Spawn Again (6) Spawn Again immediately got underneath R.O.C.S. and flipped it over, before flipping it back onto its wheels. Spawn Again continued to flip its opponent, but R.O.C.S. was able to self-right very slowly on each occasion. Eventually both robots ended up in the CPZ and Sir Killalot rammed them both against the arena wall. As this happened, R.O.C.S. was able to grab hold of Spawn Again and dragged it around the arena, but Spawn Again was able to escape as R.O.C.S. backed into the pit release button. Spawn Again flipped its opponent over once more and this time R.O.C.S. was unable to self-right and was counted out by Refbot. R.O.C.S. then had a washing machine dropped onto it and was finally pitted by Sir Killalot. Winner: Spawn Again Raging Knightmare vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife Revenge of Trouble & Strife tried to keep away from it opponent to get up to full spinning speed, but Raging Knightmare was able to get underneath and flip it over and back onto its wheels. Revenge of Trouble & Strife then flipped Raging Knightmare over, but it quickly self-righted. Raging Knightmare struggled to get underneath Revenge of Trouble & Strife to flip it, and was flipped over once more by its opponent and self-righted again. After many unsuccessful attempts to flip it opponent, Raging Knightmare activated the pit release button before finally flipping Revenge of Trouble & Strife over. Revenge of Trouble & Strife was left unable to self-right because its CO2 supply was escaping out of one of the vents, which meant that Raging Knightmare was able to push it and finally flip it into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Raging Knightmare Final Spawn Again (6) vs Raging Knightmare Raging Knightmare immediately flipped Spawn Again over, but it quickly self-righted. As Spawn Again went on the attack, Raging Knightmare appeared to turn itself over with the force of its own flipper, but then Spawn Again's pneumatic system seemed to explode as it tried to flip its opponent. Raging Knightmare self-righted and went on the attack as Spawn Again ran away and rammed itself into the arena wall, getting stuck there in the process. This left Raging Knightmare able to easily get underneath Spawn Again and flip it over, leaving it unable to self-right due to the failure of its pneumatic system. Raging Knightmare then threw Spawn Again onto the arena wall where it balanced precariously, before Raging Knightmare finally threw it out of the arena. Heat Winner: Raging Knightmare Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat N, it was a World Championship Qualifier between Terror Turtle of Canada and Snake Bite of Switzerland. Winner: Snake Bite Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA